bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's Days at Bullworth 6
Ryan slouches, a grin on his pale face. He's going to get me scratched. ''I think as they approach us. "Alex, did you see him leave?" I ask him and he looks up at me. "No, not this time," he replies. So 'this time', what the hell does that mean? Probably that they did it the first time. "Hey, Michael. So how are you?" Ryan asks, with a sly grin and an evil chuckle. "So, did you see the punk who did it this time?" I question him. He looks at me, almost showcasing fear in his distilled eyes. If I get chewed out then he's going to need a wheelchair, so basically he's got something to fear at this moment in time. "No, we ain't seen anybody." Damon answers for him. "I was asking him. Not you, monkey," I reply, cursing under my breath. He walks towards me slowly, I don't back up. Why should I back up? I've fought guys bigger and stronger then him, he's all talk just like the rest of his clique. "You wanna go there, I'm a gorilla." He says flexing. "Nah, gorilla's are smart," I shoot back with an insulting bullet. I could tell that Damon was taken aback. With no insults to bring to the table he resorts to shoving me. As he puts his hands on me I punch him across the face. He falls to the high blow. "I think you need stronger friends." I tell Ryan as we both look at the disgruntled Damon. Then I'm grabbed, and handcuffed by the prefects. "Let's go, meat." "Fine." I reply with a tone that sounded like I didn't care. The truth of the matter is, I do. They took me down to the office and upon realizing that Crabblesnitch isn't there I start to think, 'what's up'? Then after five minutes a police officer walks through the door, sits down at what should be the Principals desk, and looks at me. "Hello, I'm Chief Officer Biggs, I'm aware of your fire starting. What would force you to do this?" He asks almost like he sat there and saw me commit the crime. At first I had my mouth open. Yet words weren't coming out, shock was overcoming me. ''Is there anybody in this world that will believe me? "I don't know," I said with guilt in my voice, not guilty because I was being framed, guilty because no one will listen to my side of the story. "You don't know what would make you do this?" He asks, with authority in his very deep voice. I hear a prefect behind me cough "pyro". "Listen you seem like a good kid," oh no, not this kind of talk. Don't pretend to like me. "The principal has informed me that you will do HARD labor around the school so maybe it will keep you out of trouble." He finished. Before I could mouth any sort of English from his mouth he nodded at me (asshole) and left the building. With haste. I returned to my dorm, returned to my bed, and returned to the same jerk roommate who sat there reading some book. He looked up and had a sly chuckle at my arrival. He stood up, and as he did I punched him in the gut so hard that it moved continents (exaggeration). "What the hell?" I ask him, "What did I do to you?" Despite his pain he stood back up and looked at me in the face. He had tears running down his face, "you better watch out for my friends." He threatened. "You mean your steroid fucks?" I reply, enraged. I left the dorm, and could feel the early morning air across my face. It made me feel calmer, taking out the fire inside of me. To be honest I had no idea where I was running off too, it's one of those moments where you see which way your legs take you. It took me to the auto shop, when I met C-Money he helped me get on their good side so maybe I could talk to the 'Greasers' about my situation and they could help. To an extent, of course. I was approached by a Greaser that was much smaller then me. "Hey, you're Michael, right?" I nodded, "I'm Peanut, whatcha need, man?" He asked. "I need help getting back at Ryan Irvin," I tell him and he grins. "You too, eh?" He asks, I look confused, 'too'? "What?" I ask sounding a little naive. "He's been screwing with the Greasers since our Freshman year. Getting everyone here in trouble, he's a punk. I'll gladly help but I need ya to do something for me first," he says with an evil laugh. "What do you need?" I ask him returning an evil chuckle. "A preppy prick took my bike, I need it back." He said reaching into his pocket and bringing out a picture of it. It was a nice bike with flames on the rims. I took the picture from him and left for my morning classes. At lunch I went to my locker and put the picture in, I'll get it after school and go to the Harrington House and get the bike back. As I was walking away I saw Levi Penter. "Hey, what's up dude?" I question. "Not much. We gonna cause trouble to those jock fuckers?" He replies. "No I gotta do something after school." I said. "Who said anything about after school?" He said, with the same evil looking intent he had last time we messed with the jocks. "I want to see your fighting skills..." Levi said. We arrived at the gym and as we got there it started to rain and the clouds had overran the sky with a colorless grey. Then three jocks approached us. "Hey, meat. What the hell are you doing here?" He asks us. Levi kicks him in the nuts. Kind of an unexpected attack! The other jocks spring into action. As Levi takes one I take another, the jock that I am fighting is a few inches taller then me and skinnier then I am. I come in with a right cross and then I kick him with an inside leg kick that puts him on the concrete. In MMA the inside leg kick carries much force and can break someone who isn't trained to take that kind of damage. I didn't kick him hard enough to break his leg. As he lies there groping his leg I come in with a flying punch to him while he's down. He's knocked to kingdom kong. Levi has beaten and humilitated his opponent and we start to head to the football field. "Ryan better fucking be here, I am going to kick his ass." He says with adrenaline rushing through his tone. "You can't even reach his head..." I joke laughing hysterically. He stops dead in his tracks, then speaks with his dark tone. "That's why you're fighting him," I stop dead in my tracks as well. "Say what?" I agreed to my dismay. At least it could get him off my back for everything he's done to me. When we arrived donwn at the football field I noticed nobody was there. "Where is he?" Levi asked almost as if I thought he would know. "Not here, bro." I answered back. Just then the bell rang for class. "See ya," I said walking away, leaving him in the rain. Hours Later. I was walking out of my final classes of the day, walking like a man on a mission per say. Lets just say I had to get that damn bike back. First I checked the Harrington house area: no cigar. Then as I walked out the front gates of the school I saw it with three preppies surrounding it. Great, I'm really not in the mood for a fight, well here goes nothing. I thought and walked over there. "Hey, can I have that bike?" I asked sounding kind of needy. "What makes you think we'll give it up to you, Milky?" One of them replies. This guy knows how to piss me off, doesn't he. "Oh, aren't you funny, asshole?" They take position for a fight, and there goes my peaceful resolution! The first Preppy, a pretty tall one with black hair, comes at me he hits me with a right hook. I'm stunned and return fire with a straight right that sets him somewhat off balance. The other two react to the attack as well, and one of them had a baseball bat. As I knock down the black haired one the other two are there to counterattack as I'm met by a strong left hook then am hit by a wooden baseball bat to the stomach, I drop. "Hahaha, pauper did you really think it would be this easy?" He asks mockingly. Then I stood back up only to be met with a strong uppercut to the gut. Well this situation could have turned out better for me. I thought, coughing up blood. Then one grabs me by my shirt collar and lands two more blows to my face and as he goes for a third I grab his hand and return with a straight right. Then the bat is swung again, I manage to dodge and land a counter right hook. Remembering my training I'm able to keep myself on edge and prepare for the worst of the situation. He swings the bat at me again and I dodge right under it and move in with body shots then a knee to the face. My final opponent, the preppy that got me in trouble earlier yesterday. "Remember me how you caught me off guard?" He yells as he throws a series of punches those of which I dodge with ease. I move forward, mixing up kicks and jabs. Then Prefects come from the gates to break up the fight, I make a mad dash for the bike and as I get too it I'm hit with a small rock to the back of the head. The prefect bastards have slingshots, great! I get on Johnny's bike and make a hasty retreat to the autoshop to return his bike. I can see the autoshop in sight. I'm free I'm free, my mind starts yelling. Category:Blog posts